This invention relates generally to retainers for antifriction bearings and more particularly to ball bearing retainers formed from two halves.
One type of prior art ball bearing retainer is formed from two annular rings. Multiple ball pockets are pressed into each annular ring. The two annular rings are assembled with the balls into a bearing between the bearing races. The two annular rings are then fastened together. Typically, the rings are sheared from a wide flat strip of material. Shearing the retainer from a wide flat strip results in excessive waste material.
Another method forms the retainer from a narrow strip of material. The strip is curved into an annular ring and the ends are welded together. The ball pockets are pressed into each annular ring. Two annular rings are then fastened together. When fastening the two annular rings together, the weld area where the ends are welded together is a non-uniformity in the annular ring. This non-uniformity can cause problems when fastening the two annular rings together. In extreme cases, the non-uniformity of the weld area can cause premature retainer failure.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present two-part antifriction bearing retainers. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.